outernautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeding
=Elemental Breeding Guide= Egg types *Frosty = Ice/Ghost *Fiery = Fire/Lightning *Stone = Terra/Tech *Mossy = Nature/Water *Feral = Primal/Venom/Normal *Shiny = Random epic/legendary Breeding times *2 Hours = Common/uncommon *4 Hours = Rare *5/6 Hours = Elite *7 Hours (Shiny egg) = Epic/Legendary *12 Hours (Fabled egg) = Legendary How the Type of Breeding Monsters Affects the Type of the Egg Outernauts has a rather complicated breeding system, and you may be surprised when you get a fiery egg from two ice types or a stone egg from a pair of primals, but these type mix-ups can be explained. The first thing that we need to get out of the way is that the types of your breeding monsters DO affect the type of the egg. If you breed a dual-type with another dual-type, say a P-Rex (primal/lightning) with an Equiflora (water/nature), you will either get a feral egg (due to primal), fiery egg (due to lightning) or mossy egg (due to water/nature). Things start to get a bit strange when we decide to mix a Bokkrawr (Primal) with a Pann (Also Primal). In 3 breeding attempts, we end up with a feral egg and two mossy ''eggs. The feral egg came from the fact that both breeding parents were primal types, but what made the mossy eggs? Any monster that has a single element has a hidden breeding element as well. In this case, one or both of our breeding parents had either water/nature as a hidden breeding element, which caused us to get these mossy eggs. As far as I know, there’s no sure-shot way to tell what your beasts’ hidden breeding elements are, you just have to go through trial and error. Let’s try mixing an Angrin (normal) with a Pann (primal), though. You might be surprised that in 4 breeding attempts, the results were two frosty eggs, a feral egg, and a mossy egg. In this case, the feral egg was either from Pann’s primal type or Angrin’s hidden element, not Angrin’s normal type, but I’ll get more into that later. The mossy egg is probably from Pann’s hidden breeding element, which likely created the mossy eggs in the previous example, and the frosty eggs likely came from Angrin’s hidden breeding element. What if I told you that breeding an Alpha-Mantix (Tech) with the Angrin ''30 times resulted in not one stone egg? As it turns out, tech types’ stone egg quality seemingly cannot result in a terra monster, only tech, and all tech beasts are rare or higher, meaning that only a tech’s hidden element will affect non-rare eggs, and you don’t have to worry about getting stone eggs unless it turns out to be a rare. This phenomenon only seems to occur for breeding involving techs; a fiery egg resulting from only lightning and no fire hidden element can still give a fire type, for example. Back to the Angrin+Pann case, normal types also seem to have a strange exception to our conventional breeding rules. Instead of giving an egg from either feral or their hidden element’s type, they seem to simply have two hidden elements, meaning that it’s possible to breed two normal type beasts and end up with a combination of four different egg types assuming the monsters used for breeding do not share any hidden elements. Each species supposedly has a set hidden element, meaning that any angroo will either create a frosty or primal egg. Summary #Longer breeding time is better, hatching times will always be 3 hours. #Eggs are affected by monster types, but single element monsters count as having their element + a randomly selected element when breeding. #Dual-type monsters do not have said randomly selected element when breeding, so you will be able to predict the possible egg types from breeding two dual-type monsters simply based off of their types. #Tech types will not give stone eggs with terra monsters unless terra is their randomly selected breeding element. #Normal types count as having two randomly selected elements when breeding (normal type monsters do not automatically make feral eggs even though they can be hatched from ferals), so they’re more of an elemental grab bag.